superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Video Squadron: Gamerman
Video Squadron: Gamerman '''is the fourth installment of '''Super Animal Squadron. It is themed after video games similar to Denji Sentai: Megaranger. The series focuses on a middle-aged wolf who assigns his nephew and four friends to fight against the evil forces of Queen Vira from Cyberspace. Gamerman 'Main Gamerman' Extra Heroes Allies * Vix * Jack Lupeson * Headbot * King Cyberus Others * Jake Barkley & Justin Monkeyson * Shella the Sheep Villains * Queen Vira * Gigalord * Dr. Morty Squeak * Darktail * Ninjakuma * Rakohl * Adam/Spy Weasel * Polygores Monsters * Polylord * Bomber-Rat * Grapple Neko * ImpostorBot * Boxer Croxer * Hitten Run Scout * Saiborg * Sound Switcher * Unluckprechaun * Mad Doctor Roo * Para-Flea * (Wobbley Specials): ** Quiz Worm ** Psycho Nurse Koala ** New Dr. Roo * Nightmoon * Whackimus Maximus * Buck Shot * Rocket Jump Soldier * Pyro Slugger * Picture Hound * Pyro * Barbarituar * Princess Strawberry *(Video Squadron: Gamerman vs. Medievalger) ** Demon Spiders ** Porkiroth * Alan S. D'Fighter ** Alan's Robot * Freaker Beaker * Brick Fist * Volcamel * Meat Shield ** Meat Shield's Robot * Barrel of Terror * Az-Wreck * Pizza Martian * Mick Anic ** Mick Anic's Robot * Lagoon Brute * Captain Featherbeard * Virus Squadron: Viraman ** Vira Red ** Vira White ** Vira Blue ** Vira Black ** Vira Yellow * Grapploid * Herr Shmirtz ** Herr Shmirtz's Robot * Hipster Rapper *Tridentor *Crowiga (reformed) * (Comicger vs. Gamerman): ** Darkanos ** Rozoson ** Grunemitt ** Orvomon ** Vistosam ** Pump Khan ** Wi-Fi Guy * Coffee Cup * Hawkeye ** Hawkeye's Robot * Anti-Walker * Gigabot * Tengoku * Gamer Skeleton (Sort-of Ranger) * Prince Rollup * Brack & Bricky * Thai-ger * Snow Sucker * Trickertree *Freezeby * Elfis Presently ** Termites * Virus Snakes * (Last Special) Power-Ups * Gamer Red - Gamer Fire * Gamer Yellow - Gamer Knight * Gamer Blue - Gamer Trial * Gamer White - Gamer Rockstar * Gamer Black - Gamer Stealth * Gamer Silver - Gamer Beta * Gamer Violet - Gamer VR Mecha * Gamer Master: ** Gamer Fight Fang ** Gamer Speakers Tank ** Gamer Race Car ** Gamer Dragon ** Gamer Jet Plane * Gamer Ship Fighter ** Gamer Ship Master * Delta Gamer Robo * Gamer Fire's Mechs/Trinity Fusion Gamer Rescue: ** Gamer Ladder ** Gamer Siren ** Gamer Aider * Gamer Knight's Mechs: ** Gamer Pegasus ** Gamer Unicorn * Gamer Cyclist & Bike * Gamer Juckbox * Gamer Scrambler: ** Gamer Scrambler Individual Components(1 -5) * Ultra Gamer Tank * Gamer Canis: ** Gamer Cerberus ** Gamer Orthrus * Gamer Battle Ship Fighter ** Gamer Battle Ship Episodes # The Invasion of the Cybernetic Evil # Polygore Invasion # It's Been Blown # The Sneaky Feline # What's the Matter with Headbot? # The Boxing Match # The Blasting Attack # Let It Be A Shock To You # The Lost Voices # Bad Luck Randy # 8-Bit Gamers # The Fight For Fleadom # The Nightmare About Sleep # Whack-A-Monster # Hunting Gamerman # The Rocket Jumping Monster # Great Balls of Fire # Heads You Lose # The Pyro Punk # The Silver Hero Rises #The Love Crazy Robot #The Villainous Giant Robots #Happy Birthday,Jeremy #The Trials For A New Mech #A New Girl On The Team #Bear! #The Terror of Barrels #An Ancient Wreck #Diet Pizza #The Cycling Robo #Warriors From the Stars #Golf Like A Pirate #Double Trouble #Laser Eyes #Don't Be Full Of Yourself #The Bad Rapper #Time Without Jack #The Cat and The Crow #Awake All Night #Faster Than The Speed Of Sounds #The Lack Of Leg Movement #The Ultra Combine Robo #Tengu Away #The Evil Energy Draining Gamerman #Roll It Up #Double Thinking #The Honorable Fire Fight #Snow Problem #The Perfect Gift for Vix #Silver & Violet Power-Up #The Freezey Monster Christmas Fest Part 1 #The Freezey Monster Christmas Fest Part 2 #The Chase For The Chip #The Virus Battle Of Doom Specials: * Video Squadron: Gamerman vs. Quiz Worm * Gamerman vs Pyscho Nurse Koala * Video Squadron: Gamerman vs. Medievalger * Justice Squadron: Comicger vs. Gamerman * The Gamerman & MLP Birthday Special * Gamerman Sendoff * (Last Special) Ideas for Gamerman special There some ideas for the Gamerman Special: Here Trivia * This series is the first to be developed mostly by JCFanfics with the majority of the characters. The only exceptions would include Headbot and Queen Vira, who are Eli's creations. * This marks the first main series to feature a female Blue Ranger, as well as the first male Non-Pink Ranger. * This series also is the first to start with less than five rangers. However, this is only the case for the first episode as by Episode 2, all five members have been assembled. This is similar to Jetman and Kakuranger, where the team consists of five members, but only three are present in the first chapter with the last two joining shortly after. ** It also is similar to Go-Onger, having three rangers debut in the first episode and the last two appearing in the second episode. However, Go-On Green and Black where additional rangers to a three-ranger team while in Gamerman, Gamer Black and Yellow were finishing off the incomplete five-ranger team which only had three rangers from the start. * References to Headbot's original plans were made by him during the series. One in particular has to do with Felicia and her mecha. * This season co-existed with Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatu Sentai Patranger and Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel. ** Interestingly, the Sentai series Gamerman co-exists with is about two teams while Gamerman also co-exists alongside TUFFAgentShepherd's own series, Justice Squadron Comicger, which is counted as an extra series, but has been accepted into canon with the exceptions of the Team Katswell elements contrasting the TUFF Puppy TV series elements. * At 54 Chapters, this makes Gamerman the third longest lasting series after Woodland Squadron: Foresger and Traffic Squadron: Roadranger. ** On a side note, Gamerman is one chapter ahead of Ninja Sentai: Kakuranger (Which is the third longest lasting Sentai), and one chapter behind Dengeki Sentai: Changeman (The second longest lasting Sentai). * Gamerman,originat from "Cyber Squadron Electronger". * The following Power Ranger and Sentai actors passed away during this series run. ** Nobuo Tanaka (Ritchihiker from Gekisou Sentai: Carranger, and Mr. Voice from GoGo Sentai: Boukenger) between Chapters 40 and 41. ** Masaki Tachi (Back Dimensional Count Radiguet from Chojin Sentai: Jetman) between Chapters 49 and 50. Category:Video Squadron: Gamerman Category:Series